Buff Frog
Buff Frog, real name Yvgeny Bulgolyubov, is a former member of Ludo's army who spied on Star Butterfly in addition to taking part in the battles against her and Marco to steal the wand. As of hi redemption, he raises a family of twelve adopted tadpoles and works with Boo Fly. Appearance Buff Frog is a large pale green humanoid frog with yellow eyes, dark green lips, and webbed wings on each side of his head. He has a bulky upper body, but disproportionately short legs. As of season 2, he appears to have gained weight. In season 1, Buff Frog wears spiked circular shoulder pads, a dark green tunic with a winged eyeball (Ludo's family crest) on it, and a black belt. From season 2 onward, Buff Frog wears a new tunic, which is a lighter green than his previous one and has no shoulder pads, and a gray belt with a skull buckle. Personality During his service to Ludo, Buff Frog is extremely loyal to him, often fighting for and defending him, but also slow-witted at times. In "Star Comes to Earth", he mistakenly believes Star to be defenseless on Earth and disregards Marco as a credible threat, and in "Match Maker", he believes Star to be "distracted". Despite this, he is also among the more intelligent members of Ludo's army, being the only one to realize that Toffee has ulterior motives. He also helps Star get into Ludo's Castle in "Storm the Castle", treating her like an equal, fighting alongside her, and even sabotaging Ludo's attempts to get the wand from her, acknowledging that stopping Toffee is more important. After becoming a parent, Buff Frog shows great love and care to his adoptive children, wanting only the best for them. He demonstrates more compassion than before, as he is unwilling to torture others for information. He has also discarded all loyalty towards Ludo; when Ludo attempted to recruit him again, Buff Frog punched him in the face, believing Ludo had lost his mind. This is further shown when he sends letters to Star to warn her about Ludo and gives her a map on Ludo's old hideout. By "Puddle Defender", Buff Frog is very good friends with Star, offering her and her mother a place to stay while they are on the run from Toffee. In an effort to prove to Queen Moon that not all monsters are bloodthirsty and vicious, he sides against Star and keeps her locked inside his house. Powers and Abilities *'Sneaking:' Buff Frog is good at sneaking around. *'Super-jumping:' In "On the Job", it is revealed that Buff Frog has the ability to jump extremely high. * Prehensile/extendable tongue: In "Is Mystery", Buff Frog stretches his tongue a considerable distance and uses it to pick locks. Major Battles (coming soon........) On Sora's Team As Star, Marco, and Tom journey to protect all worlds from the threat of the warlords, Buff Frog contacts the team when danger emits in Mewni. Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Frogs Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Sora's Admirals Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Intimidating characters Category:Adults